The present invention concerns a nut, as well as a method for its fabrication, the nut being of the type comprising a nut body and a turning plate, the nut body having an enlarged shoulder, the turning plate being capable of rotating and being inseparably arranged on the nut body, the turning plate being shoved onto the nut body and secured by means of a locking element.
A nut of this kind is known from DE 3,325,255 02. This publication discloses a wheel nut of metal or a metal alloy for utility vehicles with a nut body and a turning plate fashioned as a pressing plate. The turning plate is shoved onto the nut body and anchored so that it can easily turn on the nut body, but cannot be stripped off. This is assured by locking means, which are provided on the outer circumference of the nut body and on the inner circumference of the pressing plate and which engage with each other so that the turning plate is inseparably connected to the nut body. These locking means essentially consist of recesses or grooves worked into the nut body and the turning plate.
The nut body and the turning plate are fabricated in familiar fashion by massive forming, such as cold and/or hot pressing. However, the locking means must be introduced into the nut body and the turning plate subsequent to the pressing, each of them in an additional work step, by machining, such as lathe work. But this type of fabrication is costly and time-consuming.